twisted feelings
by Elfy-69
Summary: Dumbledore is havin a party where Hermione finds out people can change. Or can they??! plz review thankz:)
1. Chapter 1

Umm. I hope you Guys like this it's my first story so don't pay me out.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"SO YOU EXPECT ME TO WALK AROUND SO I LOOK LIKE I GOT A POLE UP MY ASS?" Ron said yell at the top of his voice in an uncomfortable way.  
  
"You look fine" Ginny said trying to get Ron to stand still so she could put another spell on his dress robes because they looked pretty shitty.  
  
"You do look ok." Harry said trying no to laugh too much.  
  
"Well you're a great friend aren't you Harry." Ron said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Ron stop complaining its Professor Dumbledore's Birthday not yours" Hermione said still trying to put make up on.  
  
It was Professor Dumbledore's birthday and all the other Professors and students were throwing a surprise Birthday Party.  
  
"Here let me help you" Ginny said going over to Hermione and casting a make- up spell on her.  
  
"God, Hermione. I t6hink you have been a bad influence on my sister." Ron said looking at the very busy Ginny.  
  
"Ha ha." Ginny said sarcastically and walked through the portrait hole.  
  
As Hermione walk out into the hall mobs of students were running past her and tore her away from Harry, Ron and Ginny.  
  
"Harry.. Ron" Hermione yelled at the top of her voice.  
  
She turned around to walk face first into.. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 (A/N: this is just were the last chapter finished)  
  
As Hermione walk out into the hall mobs of students were running past her and tore her away from Harry, Ron and Ginny.  
  
"Harry. Ron" Hermione yelled at the top of her voice.  
  
She turned around to walk face first into. She turned around to walk face first into Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Granger. Watch were your going. You might get dirt on my new dress robes. Un like yours ."He said eyeing her, than his pissed off face suddenly changed to a 'WOW' look, "Which make you look very.."  
  
Draco didn't get to finish is sentence because the crowd pushed him away for Hermione. She tried to follow him but she lost site of him within 5 seconds.  
  
Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder and wiped around hoping it was Draco. But it wasn't, it was Harry. She felt a little bit disappointed but tried real hard not to show it.  
  
"Hermione. Where have you been?" Harry said, while the crowd tugged Ginny away who's hand he was holding.  
  
"Sorry. I got lost." Hermione said grabbing Harry's other hand and being dragged into the hall.  
  
When Professor Dumbledore entered the hall, a grin spread across his face as everyone cheered 'Happy Birthday' from where they were standing at around there circle shaped tables. Hermione was standing up and smiling with her biggest grin till Professor Dumbledore asked everyone to be seated.  
  
Hermione seated her self down. As Professor Dumbledore started his speech, Hermione began to thing about other things, e.g. Draco. She was just staring dreamily at one spot when she thought she saw someone waving. Her eyes started to focus again when she noticed that Draco was waving at her.  
  
She smiled Politely and faced the other was blushing furiously.  
  
Professor Dumbledore finished his speech saying "Thank you very much now, dig in" with a bit of a laugh in his voice. Hermione started to eat totally forgetting that Draco was watching her, or did she really even think that he would be watching her.  
  
After nearly every one had finished their teas, Professor McGonagall, Stood up to make an announcement "Today if Professor Dumbledore's 90th(A\N: If any one know how old he really is please tell me) Birthday and I insisted that we celebrate. So heres to Professor Dumbledore." She said as she and everyone else rased his or her glasses. She took a sip and put it down then said, "Well lets dance." Taking Dumbledore's hand and bringing him to the floor as most of the tables disappeared magically.  
  
"Can I have this dance?" Harry asked Hermione with one hand behind his back and the other out in front.  
  
"Yes, Mr Potter. You may." Hermione said in a mocking formal voice.  
  
"Come on than" Harry said grabbing her hand and dragging her to the middle of the floor leaving Ginny and Ron alone.  
  
As Harry and Hermione started to dance, Hermione felt as if some one was watching her and sort of call them to her from their insides. But than I might be Ron or Ginny she thought, but she had total forgotten about Draco.  
  
As the song finished Harry pretended to kiss Hermione's hand and while bowing, which mad Hermione laugh.  
  
"I'm going to find Ginny Now, is that ok?" Harry said, still holding the hand he had just kissed.  
  
"Yeah. I'll probably just go get a drink or something," Hermione said smiling at the gesture. Harry smiled back and walked into the crowd to find Ginny.  
  
A really slow song was being played now. Just as Hermione was about to get a drink, someone tapped on her back.  
  
She turned around to find Draco. "Malfoy. Can I help you?" Hermione said as her heart skipped a beat.  
  
"I was just wondering if I could have this dance?" He said a little bit shaky but still very strongly.  
  
Hermione replied saying, "Well yeah, ok" She smiled as he took her hand. 


End file.
